Tori's Secret
by Misery Severity
Summary: Tori Vega is hiding a secret, but once the whole school knows, thanks to Jade West, she goes into a breakdown that can end her life for good. Based on a real life experience.


**I have a love/hate relationship with this show. I hate it because of Jade, but at the same time, I love it because of the Beck and Tori shipping. Beck is better off with Tori rather than Jade. I hate Jade so much.**

 **Also, this is based on a real life experience I went through.**

* * *

Tori's Secret

It's just an ordinary day here in Hollywood Arts. All the students are roaming down the lobby and hallways as they are chatting with one another.

Out of all the friends and acquaintances in the school, Tori Vega is all alone. She is by her locker organizing her personal belongings, all a while listening to music through her earbuds. The music is loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Suddenly, her friends, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and even her crush, Beck Oliver, show up behind her. They say her name but they got no response from Tori.

"Tori?" Cat asks as she taps her shoulder. That finally caught her attention.

Tori turns around, pulling out her earbuds, to face them. Unlike her usual self, Tori has a very somber and solemn look.

"Oh, hey guys," Tori says.

"Why are you like that?" Robbie asks.

"Are you feeling okay?" Andre asks.

Instead of answering, Tori turns back to her locker, still gathering her necessities into her bag.

Apparently, she's ignoring them. That's so unlike her.

"Hey, Tori?" Cat asks. Tori continues to ignore them. Confused, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre glance at one another with concern. They glance back at Tori.

"Tori, do you want to at least have lunch with us later on?" Beck asks.

Finally, Tori slams her locker shut. She turns back at her friends—or whatever she now calls them. Somber and solemnity are still on her face.

"Sorry, guys," Tori tells them, "I can't."

"Tori, you haven't been talking to us lately," Beck tells her.

"And you have been avoiding all of us," Robbie points out.

"Don't you want to at least talk to us for a minute?" Cat asks.

Tori is silent. Rather than answering them one last time, She sighs and walks away.

The four turns around to call her back, but she continues to walk away from her own friends. They continue to call her name several times until she disappears in one of the hallways. They gave up.

Glancing at one another, Andre brings up, "What's that all about?"

"Why isn't Tori talking to us anymore?" Cat wonders sadly.

"Is something wrong with her?" Robbie asks.

At that moment, the four see Tori's sister Trina walking passed the lobby, looking at her phone. Wanting to get some information on Tori, they go up to her.

Trina got their attention. She asks them, "What do you guys want?"

"We just want to know what's been happening to your sister." Beck answers.

"Is she alright?" Cat asks her.

Trina shrugs. "Sorry, I can't bring that up. It's family confidential."

"Oh, come on," Andre says, "We just want to make sure that she's alright."

Beck says, "We're worried about her."

Cat says, "And she hasn't been talking to us lately, which hurts our feelings!"

Robbie simply says, "Yeah."

"So tell us!" the four say in unison.

Trina thought about telling them but she's also thinking about the promise she made with Tori to keep it confidential and not spread the word to her own friends since Tori worries of what they would think. After thinking for several seconds, Trina thought about it and says,

"Sorry, I wish I could tell you, but I promised Tori."

"Please?" Cat begs with innocence.

"Well," Trina informs, "All I can say is for now, Tori hasn't been feeling like herself."

"Not feeling like herself?" Andre wonders, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, really not herself," Trina concludes. Then, she leaves.

As they watch Trina walk away to her destination until she's gone and out of their sight, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie wonder to each other.

"What do you think has happened to Tori?" Robbie asks.

"I don't know," Beck answers. "But let's just hope that she's okay."

Cat, Robbie, and Andre couldn't agree more with Beck. Then, they head to their mutual class before the bell rings.

At the girls' bathroom, Tori is standing by the mirrors and sinks, staring at her own reflection with complete sadness. She couldn't help but to cry and cry and cry. She's crying so many tears now.

Looking down at her stomach, she lifts up her shirt by an inch to examine her abdomen. Something is not right at all. She can feel it. It's all wrong for her. Tori cries some more after finding out that something is highly inaccurate about her.

Grabbing her bag, Tori runs into one of the stalls. She inadvertently left the stall door unlocked and open. Getting down on her knees by the toilet, she tilts her head above the toilet bowl. Tori shoves two of her fingers from her right hand, and she throws herself up into the toilet. As she repeats the process, she continues to cry. She can feel the pain in her stomach as she empties herself to stay thin.

When she is done, Tori takes out a razor blade from her back pocket of her jeans and she slowly rolls up her long sleeves. Her exposed forearms are covered with fresh cuts.

Holding the razor blade into her fingertips, she makes another incision on her left arm prior to doing the same on her right. Blood is trickling and running. Some have dropped to the bathroom floor.

Without her own knowledge…

Jade West is seen recording her throughout the whole thing on her phone. She is smiling deviously.

"Tori Vega, prepare yourself to be humiliated."

She quickly gets away from Tori's stall and while walking out of the girls' bathroom, Jade posts the video of Tori on the social media for the whole school to know about her eating disorder and self-injury.

She types, _Everyone, this is what your favorite girl, Tori Vega, is really doing to herself! She cuts and throws herself up! Isn't is disgusting? LMFAO!_

And then, she presses the send.

Already in seconds, with the sounds of thousands of notification beeps from their phones, the post went viral around the school and now… everyone knows Tori's secret. Even Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

By the time Tori gets out of the bathroom, wiping the tears off her eyes with her hands, several students or more are laughing at her. Then, in seconds, the school are either laughing with disgust or worried about her.

Then, Jade shows up, smiling maliciously at Tori as she holds her phone up. Jade's phone shows a video of Tori vomiting and cutting herself. Tori couldn't be anymore humiliated and embarrassed.

"Tori!" Beck calls out to her. He, along with Cat, Robbie and Andre, ran up towards her.

"Tori, are you alright?" Beck asks her with worry.

Out of complete misery, Tori runs out f the school.

The four wanted to follow her but they cannot miss class, so they have no choice.

By the end of the day, Trina takes Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck to her house. They all wanted to see Tori and make sure that she's okay. They tried texting and calling her, but they got no answer from her. They tell Trina to hurry up and she did. Within minutes, they made it to the Vega sisters' home.

They all entered the house, up the stairs to Tori's room. They made it there in seconds, and once they opened the bedroom door…

They found Tori Vega hanging herself in the middle of her room. She has committed suicide.


End file.
